


Watermour One Shots

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Pink Floyd
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Smut, one shots, pink floyd - Freeform, the’re cute okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: Just a compilation of Roger Waters/David Gilmour oneshots that I will be adding to throughout time  :^)





	1. David Catches the Flu

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some of these oneshots may include things like smut, so be cautious if you don’t like that!
> 
> Also, I mean no disrespect to any of the characters included in these stories.
> 
> ALSO also, if you guys have any fic requests, please send some! I’d love to write some for you guys ❤️

The Sun rarely shined in the country of England. If it did, that meant everybody and their mother was outside doing some sort of activity, such as going for a stroll or visiting a nearby park. 

Unfortunately for David, however, that wasn’t the case for him this time. 

Rays of sunlight passed through a thin opening between the curtains and hit David straight in the eyes, making him toss and turn a bit. He tried to get the sunlight out of his eyes by moving to another spot on the bed. After he finally rolled over to a spot where there was no sun, he realized how much he felt like absolute shit. His throat was sore and he couldn’t breathe through his nose very well. “Great,” he thought. Just what he needed. He wasn’t sure exactly how he got sick, but the night before he had been telling Roger about how he felt the oncoming symptoms of the flu. 

He raised his head slightly to look around the room, but nobody else was in it. That’s when he noticed the sound of the shower running in the bathroom, and in it was Roger, who had woken up about twenty minutes earlier. 

David waited patiently for Roger to get out of the shower so that he could tell him what was wrong. After another ten or so minutes of waiting and nearly falling back asleep, the bathroom door opened, steam and warmth quickly escaping the room. 

“Look who decided to wake up!” Exclaimed the lanky bassist as he exited the bathroom, dressed only in black jeans. “I’m glad you’re up, though. Want to come to the store with me?”

“Funny.” Groaned David, whose voice was basically nonexistent. He grimaced as he spoke, as his throat was feeling extremely tender. “I don’t think I’m well enough to leave the house, babe.” 

“Oh no... you did get sick, huh?” Roger sat down on the edge of the bed next to David and gently placed a hand on his lover’s forehead. “Bloody hell! You’re burning up, Dave! How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.”

Roger rolled his eyes. “Give me more details. Does anything hurt? What exactly are you feeling?”

“My throat hurts, my nose is stuffed up... I can feel sinus pressure, too. I’m also super cold, I have chills right now.” 

“Christ.” The taller man sighed. “I’m sorry, darling. I’m going to go downstairs and make you some tea. Do you want anything to eat? Here-” Roger took one of the extra blankets they had on the bed and draped it over David’s body. Roger always felt the need to take care of David, even when he was capable of doing things himself. It was just in his nature, is what he always told himself. 

“I’m not hungry. But I want to cuddle.” The guitarist pouted his plump lips. 

“We can do that. You never let me cuddle you anymore, asshat.” Roger teased. 

“What? Not true. I just get hot and claustrophobic after a long time is all! Don’t complain too much, or I’ll change mind!” David teased in return. 

“You would.” The bassist gently nudged David on the shoulder before he stood up. “I’ll be back in just a few.” He leaned down to kiss David’s cheek before heading downstairs to make David’s tea and grab a cold rag.

While Roger was downstairs, David decided he was going to get up to use the bathroom. As he rolled over and sat on the edge of the bed, he felt the pressure from his sinuses suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. 

“Fuck!” Groaned the guitarist as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He held his fingers there for a good fifteen seconds or so before he felt okay enough to try to get up. Once he stood, however, a wave of nausea rushed over him and nearly knocked him back onto the bed. He brought a hand to his chest and held it there, trying to swallow the feeling of nausea back down. Before he knew it, he was rushing into the bathroom where he fell to his knees and began throwing up into the toilet, tightly gripping each side of the porcelain with his hands. It took him quite a while to stop, and by the time he did, Roger was there at the door to see what was wrong. 

“Are you okay?” The worried bassist knelt next to his boyfriend, whose head was resting on the side of the tub next to the toilet. David shook his head in response to the question. 

“I need to lay down-“ he began before he was stopped abruptly by another wave of nausea. He quickly pulled himself back into a kneeling position and threw his head over the bowl, heaving into it until he was able to throw up again. Roger gently rubbed his back as he did so in an attempt to soothe him. After he had finished, Roger flushed the toilet and grabbed David’s right arm and draped it over his shoulder, helping him stand up. He allowed David to wash his mouth before he carefully walked him back to the bed and helped him lay down, where he pulled the blanket over his chilly body. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Roger consoled his man and gently rubbed his arm. He grabbed the hot tea that he had set on the dresser and handed it to David. “This should make you feel better.”

David was only able to take a few sips of the drink before he handed the small cup back to Roger, who had just placed the cold rag on his forehead.

“I can’t stand to drink any more... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry! It’s alright.” Roger set the teacup on the nightstand next to David in case he wanted any more later on. 

“Can we cuddle now? I’m cold.” Begged the younger man. Whenever he wasn’t feeling the best, his go-to feel-better activity was cuddling his boyfriend, as that always made things better. 

Roger came around to the other side of the bed and lifted up the covers so he could crawl under them. Once he was under the blankets, he reached over and gently took David’s shoulder and rolled him onto his side and closer to himself. David then draped an arm over Roger’s torso and rested his head on his shoulder, using his other hand to hold the rag in place. He instantly closed his eyes as another small wave of nausea was passing through his body. The bassist gently rubbed his man’s shoulder in an attempt to soothe him. 

“Thank you.” David said after a few moments of silence. 

“For what?”

“For taking care of me while I’m feeling like shit.”

“I don’t mind, love. I kind of like taking care of you, actually. Plus you’re a lot quieter when you’re sick.”

David gently slapped Roger’s chest in response to his harmless banter. “You’re a funny guy—at least you think you are. Can we turn on the telly? All I can hear is my fucked up breathing and it’s pissing me off.”

“That means I’ll have to get up.”

David thought about it for a few seconds before shrugging. “It’s probably worth it.”

And of course, Roger would do anything for his David, so he gently pulled away and crawled out of the bed so he could turn the television on. He found a random station for background noise and got back into bed, returning to the position that him and David were just in. Roger gently kissed David’s warm forehead and continued to slowly rub his upper arm to comfort him. 

“I love you.” David said hoarsely, his voice cracking mid sentence. The sound made Roger chuckle. 

“I love you too, Davy. Get some sleep for me.”

“But I don’t want to sleep! I want to talk to you!”

“David, you can barely speak! If you sit and try talk, your throat isn’t going to get better. You need sleep.”

“But George-“

“David, I’m serious. You need to get better.” Roger said in a soft, yet serious tone. 

David wasn’t about to argue with Roger, so he quieted down and let his eyes close once more. He wasn’t going to admit it, but he knew that he could really use the sleep. 

“Fine.” The guitarist mumbled in defeat. “But when my throat gets better, I’m going to talk your ears off.” 

“Sounds like a plan.”

Roger absent mindedly played with David’s hair as he watched whatever was on the television. After about five minutes, he looked down at David to see if he was still awake, but he was snoring away on Roger’s chest. Roger may have been an asshole a lot of the time, but when it came to his Davy, he was softer than you’d ever believe. He smiled lovingly at his boyfriend and placed a soft kiss on his temple. 

“I love you.” Roger said softly in David’s ear before returning his attention to the television.


	2. One Saturday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger makes it up to David after starting an argument with him in the studio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading another one of my one shots! I hope you like it!
> 
> PS, this one is mostly smut, so if you don’t like that, please don’t read it!
> 
> PS PS, if you guys have any requests you’d like me to write, please let me know!

It was the summer of ‘75; tensions were raising within the band’s atmosphere. Nobody could agree on which drum rhythm was better, or who should sing which part of whatever song, or anything of the sort, really. 

Once David had joined the band back in ‘68, him and Roger had agreed to keep their work at work and not bring home any problems related to Pink Floyd, but it got difficult at times. There was no doubt that they were madly in love, but they were opposites when it came to music. David wanted one thing and Roger wanted another, which often caused tiffs in the studio, and at times, in their own relationship. 

It was late on a Saturday night. The band had been at the studio for most of the day and had only recently left for the night. Roger and David had gotten into it pretty badly over who was going to sing in Have A Cigar, but Nick had suggested to have someone else do it, such as Roy Harper. The two were tired of fighting—as they had been a bit more than usual during the making of Wish You Were Here—so they just agreed with Nick’s suggestion so that they could move on. 

The beginning of the car ride home was awkwardly quiet, with the exception of the radio playing softly and the occasional sound of another car passing by. 

“Do you want to grab something to eat?” Roger asked after a while, turning his head momentarily to look at David. 

“I was actually going to ask you the same thing.”

“Alright, where do you want to go?”

David let out a soft sigh as he flickered through his mental list of all the fast food restaurants they could stand to eat at. “How about that one place that has those really good chips? You know what I’m talking about?”

“Yeah.” Roger said and nodded in response. Neither of them could think of the name, but he knew where exactly he was talking about. After grabbing a quick bite at the restaurant, the two headed straight home so they could settle down for the night.

Once they got home, David went straight upstairs, and Roger set his keys on the counter and took off his shoes before also heading upstairs where David was, who was in their room getting changed into some more comfortable clothes. 

“Hey.” Roger came from behind and wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend—who was nearly nude except for some briefs—and left a gentle kiss on his jaw. “I’m sorry for fighting with you earlier. “

David couldn’t help but smile. He loved it when Roger was the first one to apologize. “I’m sorry too. That was such a silly thing to fight over.”

“It was,” Roger agreed, “I think I know how I can make it up to you, though.” He spoke in a soft, slow voice, his arms still wrapped around his lover. David felt chills go down his spine as he felt Roger’s big, warm hands move from his torso down to his hips. 

“Oh yeah? How’s that?” He asked, but obviously he knew exactly what Roger was talking about—he just wanted to tease him. Roger had began leaving soft kisses on David’s nude shoulder and back, making David practically melt in his arms. 

“I think you already know.” The bassist said quietly between kisses, still holding onto David’s hips. He then turned David around to face him and wrapped his arms around his torso once more, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. The kiss ended up turning into a heated make out session (tongue included!) with Roger laying on the bed and David straddling his waist on top of him. Roger was gripping his boyfriend’s hips; he felt himself growing hard beneath him, and David wasn’t reacting much differently either. 

“Take these off.” Roger demanded and gently pulled on the hem of David’s briefs. The guitarist eagerly crawled off of Roger and did as he was told, throwing the clothing onto the floor, revealing his completely nude body. Roger then crawled off of the bed and pecked David once more on the lips before he began trailing warm kisses down to David’s jaw, then to his collarbone, and then to his navel. At this point Roger was down on his knees, at eye level with David’s groin. He looked up at his man once more before he wrapped his large, calloused hand around his cock, enticing a moan from its owner. 

Roger then began to stroke his cock up and down slowly in order to get things going. He looked up at David once more and licked his lips, which sent tingles down to the pit of the guitarist’s stomach. Roger knew that David wasn’t hard to turn on at all, and he found joy in that. He loved the fact that at times, all he had to do was smirk or lick his lips in order to drive David wild. 

Roger ran his tongue along David’s shaft, a hand still holding onto the base. He then took his tongue and swirled it along the sensitive tip, resulting in another moan from the guitarist, who reached down and placed a hand on top of Roger’s head so that he could pull at his hair. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” David whined through gritted teeth. His cock was now hard in Roger’s hand, which gave Roger the OK to move to the next step. He took the whole of David’s length into his mouth, resulting in a hip jerk as well as yet another moan from David. The bassist bobbed his head back and forth for a good while, still keeping his hand at the base to keep it steady. 

Roger continued this for about three minutes, until David began approaching his climax. “B-babe...” David whined and yanked at a fistful of Roger’s long, light brown locks. However, Roger then pulled away from David’s cock, making David look down at him curiously. 

“What are you-“ David was interrupted by a warm kiss on the mouth, followed by being shoved onto the edge of the bed. Roger went over to the nightstand and opened the drawer, grabbing a condom from inside of it. He tore open the packaging with his teeth and handed the rubber to David. “Put it on me.” 

David couldn’t help but laugh at Roger’s sudden demanding demeanor. He loved it when Roger was bossy—but only in bed, of course. Otherwise, he couldn’t stand it. 

The younger man took the condom and rolled it onto Roger’s cock, which was now no softer than David’s. Immediately after, Roger pulled David in for another quick make out, his cock rubbing against David’s lower stomach, making him even more eager than before. 

David whined against Roger’s lips. “Fuck me...” He begged, knowing damn well that Roger loved it when he begged, and Roger replied by shoving David back down into the mattress. Though Roger wasn’t exactly being gentle, every move me made was still out of love, as well as the knowledge that David liked it when he was rough. 

Roger grabbed David’s legs and spread them, “Wrap your legs around my waist.” He demanded, and David complied eagerly, as well as let out a throaty moan as he felt all eight inches of Roger push into him. Roger let his lover adjust to the feeling for a few seconds before he began to slowly thrust in and out, his hands never leaving David’s hips. 

David could feel every inch of Roger inside of him, and there was never a better feeling to him. He reached up and wrapped his arms around Roger’s shoulders loosely, allowing himself to lightly claw at his back more and more with every thrust, which were getting harder and harder. 

It eventually got to the point where all that could be heard in their flat were moans and the sounds of the bed’s headboard getting rocked against the wall. Roger was fucking David with no mercy, and David wasn’t complaining one bit. His nails were still digging deep into Roger’s back, and Roger liked how much it stung. He had began hitting David’s G-spot repeatedly, which resulted in David’s legs starting to shake and him screaming Roger’s name over and over again. 

At last, with one final rough thrust against his sweet spot, David bucked his hips up against Roger’s own as he screamed his name once more. His legs were shaking immensely as he came hard all over Roger’s stomach, as well as his own. He felt all of his worries from the last week melt away as the extreme pleasure he’d been feeling in the pit of his stomach slowly pulsated into nothing. As Roger lightly thrusted out David’s orgasm, beads of sweat streamed down his face and down his neck. 

With David panting loudly below him, Roger slowly pulled out and took the condom off, throwing it to the floor. He then crawled over to where David’s head was and began stroking himself again as David watched. The guitarist reached up and moved Roger’s hand away so that he could do it himself.

David wrapped his hand around the larger man’s cock and began to tug at it quickly, which emitted a shaky groan from Roger. “Fuck, Dave-“ It didn’t take long before Roger himself came all over David’s face and onto his tongue that he’d stuck out. Roger gasped as David continued to tug at his sensitive length, even after he’d just barely climaxed. 

“David, I can’t-“ His hips jerked forward as David began to rub his thumb on his currently overly-sensitive tip. Roger’s breath hitched as he came on David’s face a second time, and this time on his chest as well. Roger had to shove David’s hand away as he couldn’t handle another orgasm this soon after already having one. 

As Roger collapsed breathlessly onto the bed, David quickly got up so that he could go to the bathroom and clean his face off before any got in his eye—it had happened once before, and it wasn’t pretty. 

After his face was cleaned off, he returned to the bedroom, where Roger nearly looked half dead on the bed, which made David chuckle. He turned off the ceiling light and turned on one of their lamps before he crawled back onto the bed and snuggled into his boyfriend, leaving a gentle kiss on his jaw. Roger returned the embrace by wrapping an arm around David and pulled him in closer, allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder. 

“That was fucking brilliant,” Roger said after a moment, which brought soft laughter into the room. “I can’t believe I came that fucking quick that second time. See what you do to me?”

David had to admit, he was pretty proud that he was able to do that to his man. “It was pretty hot watching you both times. But God... I think that was one of the best orgasms you’ve given me to date!”

“Really?” Roger had a hint of pride his is voice. 

“Yeah! I thought I was going to pass out for a minute. I mean, now I’m really about to, though. That made me even more exhausted than I already was.”

With a smile, Roger began to play with the ends of David’s long locks. “I’m glad you enjoyed it that much. I know I did.”

“I did,” David replied, closing his eyes. “Maybe we can do it again tomorrow.”

“I like that idea. Goodnight, Davy.” Roger whispered lovingly. 

“Goodnight, George. I love you!”

“I love you too!” Roger reached to his side and turned off the lamp, letting his hand return to playing with David’s hair. 

Minutes later, the only sounds in the room were the sounds of both men’s soft breathing.


	3. Their First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by @everythingisgreenandsubmarine,
> 
> David and Roger were very early in their relationship. Roger invites David over, and they have their first kiss. Their first kiss, however, turns into something much more than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to @everythingisgreenandsubmarine for requesting this!
> 
> Warnings:
> 
> This one shot does have lots of smut in it. There’s also a little extra fluff at the end just for fun. :)

Roger loved everything about David. He loved how shy David could get at times, and how his lips would naturally pout when he was nervous. He loved how David always smelled so good, just like vanilla, when he’d walk by. And he loved the way David’s ocean blue eyes would shine like crystals in the sunlight. 

Roger wanted David, and everybody knows that Roger always gets what he wants. 

He didn’t want him simply out of lust, either. Yeah, David was hot and had a great body and all, but there was something about him that, during their three years of friendship, Roger couldn’t help but gravitate towards. Perhaps it was the fact that David was so gentle; his soft personality was the perfect fit for Roger’s own, which was rough and stoic. 

Roger eventually did ask David out, and he didn’t get the answer he was expecting. He expected David to say, “No, I don’t like you.” Or, “No, I’m already taken.” Because wouldn’t a man as wonderful as David already be taken? But no, David was stunned. HE couldn’t believe that somebody like ROGER would ask HIM out. And of course, he was absolutely thrilled. 

The couple had been together for only two and a half weeks and had only gone on one actual date before. The rest of the time, they would just hang out at one of their houses, and that was the case this time. The night before, Roger had called David and invited him to come over the next day just to spend time together, and like always, David agreed. He was always more than happy to go over to Roger’s house. 

There was a knock on the door, and obviously it was David. Roger had made sure that he was showered, dressed well, and smelled good before he even let David see him. Roger was just finishing spraying on some cologne—David’s favorite cologne, too—as he heard the knocks on the door. He adjusted his pure black shirt slightly before he hurried downstairs to answer the door. When he opened it, he was greeted by the warmest smile that anybody could ever have to offer—at least that was Roger’s opinion. 

“Davy!” Roger cooed happily as he stepped down the doorstep and pulled his boyfriend into a hug. David made him so soft, and usually he hated it when things made him soft... but he was able make an exception to this. 

David hugged Roger tightly in return, a happy smile curled on his own lips. “Hi, babe! Mm, you smell good! How’ve you been today?” He asked, pulling away just enough to look at Roger’s face. 

“I’ve been well! Super excited to see you. Come in, it’s chilly!” The bassist grabbed David’s hand and led him inside, shutting the door behind them. “You look super cute today!”

Cute. That was a word that Roger had never, ever used...until David came into his life. 

“Thank you!” David said, “I dressed kind of lazy today. I assumed we were just staying at your house for the day.”

Roger nodded in response, still smiling like a fool about how utterly infatuated he was with this man. He’d never felt this way about any girl he’d ever been with. None of the girls he dated, none of the one night stands he had in the past... He used to be a bit promiscuous, even. But none of them meant anything to him anymore. But the second that he knew he’d fallen in love with David, he didn’t even look twice at any pretty girls who came his way.

David kicked off his shoes and took off his jacket, hanging it up on the coatrack by the door. He still got jittery when he was with Roger, which was expected being that they’d only been together for not even a month. Roger could tell that he was nervous, too, because he was doing that little pout with his lips that he just adored so much. 

“Did you have any ideas about what you wanted to do?” David asked, stepping a bit closer to Roger so that he could hold him. In return, Roger gently wrapped his lanky arms around the guitarist’s torso, pulling him in for yet another warm embrace. 

“I was thinking maybe we could make some snacks and put on a movie?” Roger suggested as he reached down and carefully tucked some of David’s hair behind his ear, causing David’s cheeks to turn a soft shade of baby pink.

“That’s a wonderful idea! Oh, what about those peanut butter cookies you were talking about the other day? You mentioned that your mum had a really good recipe for it?”

The fact that David remembered all of the little details really made Roger swoon. “That’s right! That’s a good idea, let’s do it! Hope you don’t mind getting your hands dirty.” Roger teased and walked with his boyfriend into the kitchen, where they began their first ever culinary adventure together. 

After a good hour of laughing together and getting messy with all of the ingredients, Roger put all of the freshly baked cookies on a plate and brought them into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. Being that his house was a little chilly, he brought some blankets downstairs from his bedroom and set them on the couch for them to use. He then went over to the television and found the movie channel; luckily it was the new hour, so a new movie was just about to start: The Sound of Music. 

After getting the movie turned on and ready to go, Roger sat on the sofa next to David, sheepishly wrapping an arm around him. David happily responded to the affectionate gesture by leaning into him, gently placing a hand on his lap. Roger’s heart was nearly pounding through his chest, and he was sure that David could hear it. 

About an hour or so into the movie, both men men had grown a bit bored, since they’d seen the movie about a hundred times combined. They had eaten all of the cookies and were simply chatting over the movie at this point. 

“I dunno, I just think you have super nice eyes,” Roger cooed, looking down at this man that he was just head over heels with. 

“But yours have such a nicer color! Green is the color of spring, of happiness..! Blue is typically a sad color.” 

“I don’t feel sad looking at your eyes, though,” Roger rebutted, “In fact, your whole face makes me happy... Is that weird to say?”

David couldn’t help but chuckle. “I don’t think that’s weird at all, darling. In fact, I’m very flattered.”

Roger went to respond, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he couldn’t help but notice how their faces were only inches apart. This sent another wave of nervousness rippling through Roger’s body, and David felt no different. 

Before Roger could even remember what he was going to say, he felt David’s warm, plump lips pressing against his own. He was quite shocked; he wasn’t expecting David to be the one to make the first move like that. Though, he began to kiss back, as pulling away definitely wasn’t on his mind. Plus, he’d wanted to kiss David since the first day he laid eyes on him. 

The two separated after a few moments, both of their lips even more plump than before. They were both blushing as well, unsure of what exactly to say next. 

“Wow,” Roger spoke up after a few moments of silence. “That was nice.”

“I thought so too. You’re a good kisser.” David swooned over how Roger’s lips seemed to just connect with his own in a way that he’d never seen before. “Can I kiss you again?”

David didn’t even have to ask. Roger leaned in to kiss David once more, bringing his hand up and carefully placing it on the back of his head to keep him closer. This time, their kiss lasted much longer than just a few seconds. Their sweet, innocent kiss was quickly turning into a passionate make out session with hair pulling, lip biting, tongue dancing, and all of that glory. 

“Christ,” David groaned in between kisses. He was starting to get really hot and bothered, and Roger’s situation wasn’t much different at all. David was extremely turned on at this point, and the bulge in his pants was solid proof. 

The bassist very gently grabbed David’s shoulders and laid him back on the couch, not breaking their kiss. He was now on top of, in between the legs of, and making out with the man that he swooned over and dreamed about every night. He didn’t think life could get any better at this point! David couldn’t believe that Roger was in between his legs, either. David had been besotted with Roger even before Roger had fallen in love with him, so all of this felt like a dream—a wet dream, at that. 

 

David’s breath was taken away as he felt Roger begin to softly rub his groin against his own. This gave Roger a sense of pride; he loved making people feel good, no matter who it was, but the fact that it was David just made him that much happier with himself.

As the two continued kissing, Roger’s thrusts became more and more passionate to the point where they were dry-humping, and Roger couldn’t believe it. He was dry-humping David Gilmour on his sofa. What a story to tell his friends later on. 

Soft moans began to escape from David’s partially parted lips. The feeling of rubbing against David’s rock hard cock was almost too much for Roger to handle, so he grabbed David’s shirt and slowly began to pull it off of him, making sure he wasn’t crossing any boundaries. After hearing no complaints from his boyfriend, Roger pulled his shirt completely off and threw it to the ground. David was even more beautiful than he’d imagined. 

Roger began to trail his kisses down to David’s jaw, and then to his neck, where he sucked on his skin and peppered multiple small, purple bruises all over that area. Once he was content with the hickies he’d left, his mouth continued downward until his lips were down at David’s chest. He gently dragged his tongue over his man’s soft skin and over to his nipple, where he spent a lot of his time licking since it seemed to be making David moan even more than before. He felt David began to scratch at his shoulders, which to him was a sign that he was doing well so far. 

Once he was done with David’s chest area, Roger continued trailing his kisses lower and lower down to his navel, where he stopped. He still wanted to make sure that David was on board and wasn’t feeling pressured into any of it. Once he stopped, David looked down at Roger, wondering why he’d stopped. “Is everything okay?”

Roger nodded in response, a wide grin forming on his face. “Absolutely! Even better than okay, baby! I just wanted to make sure you were. You still want to go through with this?”

“Of course! I’ve been wanting to do this for a while, actually.” David admitted, his cheeks still blushing brightly. 

“Likewise,” Roger said, crawling back up to be at eye level with David, kissing him again on the lips. As they were kissing, Roger reached down with one hand and began to undo David’s button and fly. Once they were undone, the bassist pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his boyfriend’s jeans, tossing them to the side as well, leaving David in just his briefs. 

Roger was absolutely, positively awestruck. He couldn’t believe that there was such a beautiful human being laying beneath him. How did he get so damn lucky?

David didn’t hesitate to get Roger undressed, either, for moments later Roger had the same amount of clothing on as the guitarist did. The taller man looked down at all of their clothes scattered on the floor for a moment, still barely able to comprehend the fact that he was about to make love to the man that he’s wanted for months now. 

“Did you want to take this to my bedroom?” Roger purred in his lover’s ear, his own body hovering over David’s slightly. 

“I like that idea,” David responded in a similar tone, his hands gently rubbing Roger’s back; the two then got up and wasted no time rushing upstairs and into the bedroom.

Roger had kindly asked David to lay down on the bed while he went to grab some protection. The bassist went over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom, ripping open the wrapper with his teeth and pulling out the rubber. He then rolled it onto his cock and tossed the wrapper behind him before he crawled onto the bed, getting in between David’s legs once more so that they were in missionary position. 

“Have you done this before?” Asked Roger as he reached down and began to position himself, realizing they’d never really talked about sex with each other before. 

David nodded his head, “Twice. Both times fuckin’ sucked. I have no doubt you’ll blow them out of the water, though.” He encouraged, gently rubbing Roger’s tricep as he waited for him to get situated. 

“I don’t doubt it either,” Roger purred as he pushed his hips forward and pushed himself into David, causing both men to emit loud moans. Roger was much bigger and thicker than any other man David had been with, and David felt much better and tighter than any woman Roger had been with. 

Roger took a few deep breaths, making sure that both of them were ready for what was about to happen. After a few moments, he began to slowly thrust in and out of David, clenching his teeth out of pure ecstasy. David felt even better that he’d imagined, and some nights that was all he thought about. 

Things slowly got more and more heated; David was leaving bright red scratch marks on Roger’s upper back, and Roger was leaving even more hickeys on David’s neck and collarbone. 

There was hair pulling, moaning, scratching, licking, and everything you could imagine going on as the two made love on Roger’s bed. As both men began approaching their climax, David used one hand to reach up and pull at Roger’s hair, as well as bring his head in closer for a kiss. 

“I’m getting close,” David whispered in Roger’s ear, sending chills down the bassist’s spine. 

“Tell me when you’re about to cum, okay?” Roger whispered back, not breaking his gaze from David’s beautiful eyes. David nodded, feeling his body begin to tense up more and more. 

“George, I- I’m gonna-“ David arched his back and slammed his hand down on Roger’s back, digging his nails deep into his skin. “Fuck..! Fuck, George!” David nearly screamed as the pleasure in the pit of his stomach quickly grew into tingles that shot throughout his whole entire body. Before he knew it, he was cumming all over himself, his legs shaking vigorously as he did so. Before David could even recover, Roger himself began to have a pulsating orgasm inside of him. 

“David-!” Roger moaned loudly in David’s ear, shoving his cock deep inside of him as he came hard inside of the rubber. He rode out his climax by thrusting his hips some more, his arms barely able to even hold himself up anymore. He basically collapsed on top of David, letting his head rest on his boyfriend’s chest. 

Both men were sweating and panting, still allowing their orgasms to subside. Roger hadn’t even pulled out of David yet. After a good 60 seconds of them trying to catch their breath, they looked at each other simultaneously before bursting into fits of laughter. It was a good thing, too; both were feeling extremely euphoric. 

“Fuck, Dave...” Roger said and laughed, still a bit out of breath. “I had no clue you had that in you!”

“Neither did I!” David replied with a breathless chuckle. “But damn... that was definitely the best I’ve ever had.”

“Was it?” Roger perked up a bit. 

“No doubt! The others did even make me cum!”

Roger finally found the energy to lift himself up and pull out of David, rolling over next to him. “What? For real?”

“Yeah. They were lousy in bed and just in general.” David shook his head, thinking about just how crummy his last experiences were. “I’m assuming by your performance that this isn’t your first time either?”

“Hell no. I’ve been with...” Roger went quiet for a moment so that he could think. “I think I’ve been with six people, including you.”

“Damn! Six?” David asked in surprise. “Am I at least in your top three?”

“You’re the best I’ve had, Dave! I’ve never came so hard in my life! And I’m not just saying that,” He spoke softly, but with enthusiasm. “I think part of it has to do with the fact that out of all of the people I’ve been with, you’re the one that I’ve cared about the most.” He added. 

That last part really made David’s heart feel warm. He’d never been told something like that, and Roger could tell. 

“Aw, don’t make me cry...” David pouted, but was still smiling as he did so. “Babe...”

“It’s true, Davy! I mean, I know we’ve only been dating for.. what, two and a half weeks? But we’ve been friends for three years now, and throughout our whole friendship, I’ve just slowly come to admire you as a person more and more. I care about you a ton.”

David was grinning widely at this point, his heart feeling warm and happy—if that was even possible. “I care about you too, George. I always have! And thank you... it really makes me happy to know that you think that way of me.” David rolled onto his side so that he could cuddle into his boyfriend. “I appreciate everything you’ve ever done for me. You mean a lot to me.”

“You mean a lot to me too, babe,” Roger slid his arm underneath David’s torso so that he could wrap it around him and pull him closer. He then placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. “I’ve had these feelings for years now. It all just... seems so unreal.”

“It really does. I’m glad things turned out the way they did.”

“I am too, darling.” Roger grinned contently at his boyfriend. “How about we smoke a joint and take a nap? If you’re up for staying a little longer?”

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Said David, “I didn’t wanna go home anyways. Plus a joint sounds good right about now.”

And just like that, Roger rolled a joint, lit it up, and shared it with David, just like he shared the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! ❤️ Again, if you have any story requests you’d like to make, I encourage you to do so!


End file.
